


A Day at the Office

by Smolbeanandhisqween



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbeanandhisqween/pseuds/Smolbeanandhisqween
Summary: Louis and Harry have never had sex at their office before. That's about to change.





	A Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a one shot. I hope it's not too terrible. I basically got this idea because I was watching The Office (US) for like the millionth time and I watched the episode where Jim and Pam were the only ones who never fucked in the office before and I got inspired.  
> Low key, Harry is wearing the outfit he wore when he was Marcel in BSE.

Niall rushes into the break room early on Friday morning. He has a playful glint in his eye that Louis knows means he's up to no good. Most of their coworkers are gathered around in the small space gossiping as usual. Louis' fiance, Harry, is standing next to him quietly listening to everyone's conversation. He keeps glancing at his watch because he knows that the phone will be ringing any moment. Yes, Harry is the receptionist and yes, Louis was going to marry the hottest damn receptionist ever.

"Guys!" Niall announces excitedly. Everyone immediately gets quiet and turns their attention to him. "You'll never guess what happened last night!" The group looks at him expectantly. 

"Probably not but I'm sure you're going to tell us." Louis comments with a playful roll of his eyes. Niall is one of his best mates so he's allowed to joke around with him. His Irish friend isn't even fazed. He takes a deep breath and starts his story.

"I got home last night and realized I forgot my laptop here so I came back to the office to get it and that's when I saw it." He pauses for dramatic effect. The group starts questioning what he saw. "I saw Liam and the new intern." He pauses again. He was always a dramatic fucker.

"They could be dating, so what?" Harry chimes in. Niall's smile grows.

"You didn't let me finish. I saw Liam and the new intern fucking on his desk." This confession sends the office into a frenzy. 

"So what? I've had sex in the office before." Nick from accounting reveals. There is a hum of agreement.

Louis looks at his fiance whose eyes were wide. His innocence around other people is adorable to Louis. He loves to mess with his friends so he adds to the conversation. 

"If it's such a big deal to you that someone is having sex in the office does that mean you haven't?" Louis counters.

"Of course I've had sex in the office. " Niall says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "On multiple occasions with multiple women." He says proudly and makes his eyebrows dance to further prove his point.

"Wouldn't you be worried about getting caught?" Harry asks quietly. 

Niall's eyes then widen for a moment before he composes himself. He deadpans at Harry and Louis. "Have you guys never had sex in the office?"

Harry and Louis exchange a glance. Neither want to admit that despite being engaged to be married and working at the same office for five years, they have never had sex in the office. They both force out a laugh.

"We've been together for three years. Don't be daft, of course we have." Louis tells the group. Most of their coworkers look like they buy it but Louis can tell that Niall doesn't. 

"Oh yeah?" Niall cocks his eyebrow in challenge. Louis is about to respond when Niall speaks up again. "Harry?" 

Harry looks extremely uncomfortable to be discussing their sex life to all of his coworkers. He knows that Louis doesn't want to lose whatever pissing contest this is with Niall. "Uh, yeah. We have. Loads of time." Harry croaks out unconvincingly. 

Thankfully, Liam walks into the break room and that successfully ends the conversation. After a few minutes, Louis' coworkers gradually go back to their desks. Harry quickly kisses him before he, too, returns to the reception's desk. Louis and Niall are the last one's in the break room. 

"Mate, I know for a fact you haven't fucked in the office because you would have told me if you have." 

"Okay, fine. Harry and I haven't fucked in the office. What's the big deal anyway?" Louis asks his friend, slightly annoyed. Amusement appears on Niall's face. 

"Oh my poor innocent, Louis. Having sex in the office is so much fun. Knowing that you could get caught at any moment makes it all the more thrilling. Plus, it's not at home so that's always fun?"

Louis gives him an unconvinced look. "I don't know about it, lad."

"I telling you, Louis. You just have to try it once. Just to know what it's like." 

Louis shakes his head and lets out a chuckle. "Yeah, alright. Maybe." 

This seems to satisfy Niall because he gives his friend a triumphant grin. They start to walk back to their desks when Niall stops them and cups his hand by his ear to whisper something. "If you want to while at work, there's the perfect spot in the warehouse." Louis just rolls his eyes at his friend and sits down at his desk. 

Louis never even thought of having sex in the office before but now that Niall put the thought in his brain, it refuses to leave. Just the thought of having Harry sprawled out on a desk, open and begging, was turning him on. Not to mention, it was not allowing to do his job properly. Harry's muffled moans continued to flood his mind. By lunchtime, it was the only thing that he could think about. He knew that he wanted it, at least once, in the office with his sexy receptionist. 

Louis gets up from his desk and nonchalantly goes to Niall's desk. He sits on the corner of his desk and lowers his voice. "So, hypothetically, if I wanted to fuck Harry at the office, where in the warehouse would I need to go?" 

Niall tries and fails to stifle a laugh. "I knew I talked some sense into you, mate. Alright, so it is in the back of the warehouse. There is a ladder that you'll climb up and the little room has a twin size bed that the warehouse guys sometimes use to nap on." Niall has a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "Have fun." He sing-says with a wink. Louis rolls his eyes and gets up from his friend's desk. 

His next order of business was to figure out where he was going to find some lube. He believes he still has some in his gym bag in his trunk from a quickie with Harry a few weeks ago but he'd have to check. He walks over to his fiance's desk. 

"Hi, love." Harry greets with a warm smile. Why did his boy always look so innocent when that was the last thing that he was.

"Meet me in the warehouse." Louis tells him in a low voice. "Tell Liam that we're going out for lunch." Harry's smile disappears and his eyes darken a shade. 

"Okay." Harry squeaks out.

Louis bites his bottom lip and doesn't say another word. He turns away from the desk and walks out to his car. He pops his trunk and searches for the travel-sized bottle of lube in his gym bag. Sure enough, he finds it in one of the side pockets. He silently thanks his past self for being lazy and not bringing in his gym bag. He stuffs it in his front pocket and shuts his trunk. Louis walks to the back of the warehouse and enters through the side door. Harry is standing next to the door looking incredibly confused. 

"Hey, baby." Louis greets and slides a hand across his lower back. This startles Harry.

"Lou! Oh, you scared me." Louis' only response is to kiss Harry's neck. He makes sure to kiss the spot he knows gets Harry all hot and bothered. His fiance sighs contently. He realizes that he's still technically at work and separates himself from Louis' grasp. "So, uh, why are we here?" 

"Niall told me of a little place we could go and I wanted to check it out." Louis responds, intertwining his fingers with Harry's.

"What for?" Harry asks, completely oblivious. 

"I want to fuck you in the office."

Harry stops dead in his tracks. "You, what?"

"I said, 'I wanna fuck you in the office.'" To further convince Harry to do what he's suggesting, he roughly plants his hands on Harry's bum and brings him closer.

"Uh.. okay." Harry whispers after shakily taking a breath. 

"Yeah?" Louis asks hopefully.

"Lead the way." 

A shudder of excitement runs down Louis' spine. He grabs Harry's hand again and he leads the way to the ladder in the corner that Niall told him about. He has Harry go first for the sole purpose of staring at his ass as he climbs up the ladder. Louis opens the door that is next to the ladder and there is a twin bed there just like Niall said there would be. The bed has tan colored sheets with a small blanket. Louis tries to not think about all of the people have slept and/or had sex on this bed. 

Louis' thoughts are cut off when Harry drops down onto his knees in front of Louis. The floor is concrete so he makes sure to get on the bed for padding. Harry wastes no time with undoing Louis' belt and unzipping his pants. He lets the pants drop down his legs. He runs a hand along Louis' clothed dick. Louis sharply intakes a breath and runs a hand along his fiance's curly, long hair. 

"You don't like to waste any time." Louis mutters. 

Harry kisses a line along his cock before pulling down his underwear. "We've only got an hour lunch." He says as he takes Louis' cock in his hand and pumps slowly. Louis lets out a content sigh. 

"I need to open you up, H." Louis says softly. Immediately after he groans because Harry licks a circle around his head just as he likes. 

"I wanna suck you off though." Harry pouts

"Don't you want me to fuck you in the office?"

Harry licks a stripe along his hardening dick. He was teasing. "Technically we aren't in the office anymore." He replies daringly. 

"It's still on company time." Louis mutters. Instead of responding, Harry takes his cock into his mouth. Louis moans softly. He gets a good rhythm going and it has Louis panting for more. 

"Your mouth is so good for me. Taking me so well." Louis moans out. Harry takes this in stride and takes even more of him in his mouth. He moans onto Louis' cock which sends vibrations through him. He grabs Harry's hair and guides his head to the rhythm he wants. Harry loves when he does this. He loves with Louis uses him to get off. He moans even more on Louis' cock. "Want me to fuck your mouth, baby?" Harry moans again. 

Louis grunts and thrusts his hips again and again. Harry is taking every thrust so well. He lives for pleasing Louis. Louis feels that pool of pleasure continue to build up in his tummy with every thrust into Harry's mouth. Harry starts using his tongue as best as he can because he knows how much Louis likes it. Louis moans louder then he expected to when he hits the back of Harry's throat. 

"Fuck, H. I'm gonna come if you keep doing that." 

Harry's only response is to grab Louis' bum and to bring him closer. He feels Harry swallowing his cock further down his throat. He pulls on Harry's hair harder than necessary but Harry loves it. He tries to moan but is immediately cut short. He looks up at Louis with big, glassy eyes. His pupils are blown and his cheeks are rosy. This alone brings Louis over the edge. 

"Fuck, Harry." He moans and pulls at Harry's hair to pull him off. Harry says where he is and swallows all that he is given. Once Louis' cock is finished pulsating, Harry carefully slides him out of his mouth. He kisses the sensitive head once and looks up at Louis for his next instructions. 

"I love when you fuck my mouth." Harry whispers. His voice is raspy and completely fucked out. Louis climbs onto the bed with his fiance and brings his face to his own. Their lips connect and Harry's eager tongue immediately asks for entry. Louis loved that he could taste himself on his mouth. It somehow only added to his pleasure. 

Louis takes Harry's clothes off in a rush. First his sweater vest, then his button down, and lastly his pants. Louis makes sure to kiss every inch of skin that he can reach. His fiance is just so beautiful and he loves when he can get him so unraveled. Harry is rock hard and leaking precome by the time Louis takes his underwear off. 

"I need you to get on your hands and knees, H." Louis whispers, kissing his inner thigh.

"But I wanna see you." Harry whispers back. Louis smiles up to him.

"Okay, babe. Spread your legs out for me." 

Harry nods and does as he's told. His legs are wide open which Louis takes full advantage of. He reaches into his discarded pants and grabs the small bottle of lube he retrieved earlier. He hastily opens it and pours a generous amount onto two of his fingers. He runs a wet finger along Harry's tight hole. He sharply intakes a breath. Louis teases him by brushing against the tight ring of muscle and dipping his finger barely in but never fully inserting his finger. 

"No teasing. We don't have time for that." Harry whines, bucking his hips up.

With no warning, Louis inserts his middle finger down to his second knuckle. Harry curses then relaxes his body. Louis waits patiently until Harry has adjusted to the slight stretch of the finger. Harry nods slightly when he's ready for Louis to continue. He starts pumping his finger in and out of Harry. He is making pretty and desperate sounds that Louis can't get enough of. 

"Faster." Harry demands.

Louis complies to Harry's words and pumps his finger faster into him. Harry gets impatient and starts bucking his hips to meet Louis' finger.

"Another, Lou." Harry moans. Louis does as he's told and adds a second finger along with his first. He gives him a minute or so to adjust. Harry doesn't wait a second more before he's rutting up towards Louis' fingers. 

"Patience, H." Louis murmurs and stops his movements. Harry whines in protest. "We still have time and I can always make you wait to come." 

"No! No, I'll be good Lou." Harry whines, his chest heaving up and down rapidly. 

"Good boy." 

Harry practically purrs at the compliment. Louis resumes his movements with much more intensity. He starts scissoring his fingers to open Harry up as thorough as possible. He practically begs for a third finger. Louis does and curls his fingers just right.

"Holy fuck." Harry gasps. His body moves towards Louis' fingers, chasing the feeling. Louis curves his fingers in the same angle and gets the same reaction. Harry's whole body shudders. "Keep doing that."

Louis marvels in the way that he unravels Harry every time they are intimate. This time is no different. They are on this strange bed in a hidden room in the warehouse and yet, it still feels so close and special. 

"You're beautiful." Louis whispers while brushing against his prostate again. Harry squirms like he doesn't know whether to back away or go toward it. He is beginning to get overstimulated with how much attention is being placed on his prostate. 

"Touch me. I- I can't come unless you touch me." Harry is getting desperate to come as soon as possible. 

When Louis doesn't immediately go to put a hand on his cock, Harry reaches for it on his own. Louis stops him and grabs his dick roughly. 

"I want to make you come on my own." Louis grunts and pumps Harry's cock in his hand slowly. It is a stark contrast to the fast pace his fingers are sliding in and out of him. Harry's whines and moans are breathy and much higher than they normally are. Louis knew that Harry was close. 

With a few more slow tugs, Harry is coming into Louis' hand with a loud moan. Louis helps him through his orgasm until Harry is too sensitive to be touched anymore. Louis looks for something to wipe his hand off with and decides on Harry's sweater vest. It was too hot in the office for it, anyway. Harry flashes a disapproving look but doesn't say anything. He silently catches his breath for a few minutes.

"I don't think we have enough time for you to fuck me." Harry points out sadly. He had a point. 

"Well maybe if you're good for the rest of the day, I'll fuck you over my desk once everybody else is gone." 

Harry whimpers at that statement. "What if we got caught?"

"Well then, I guess they would get to see how amazing it is to see you get fucked." Louis smiles shortly before planting a kiss on Harry's forehead. "Get dressed, baby. We should probably get back to work."

 

The two of them return to the office with messy hair and flushed faces. Both had an orgasm but neither were fully satisfied. They are ten minutes late from their hour lunch so there are plenty of eyes on them. As soon as Louis sits down, Niall is staring at him with a knowing smirk.

"Tell me everything." Niall demands. Louis feels his face growing hotter than it already was. 

"Nothing really happened." He looks up at Niall who is looking at him in disbelief. "We didn't have sex."

"Bullshit. That's such a fucking lie." 

Louis wasn't technically lying because they didn't have actual sex. None of which was in the office either. Louis brushes him off and tells him they will talk about it later. Thirty minutes go by with stolen glances constantly exchanged between Louis and Harry. They are interrupted when Nick goes to the reception desk to pester Harry.

"How was your lunch, Harry?" Nick asks conversationally. 

Harry's cheeks grow pink. "Lunch was fine." 

"Weren't you wearing a sweater vest today?" 

Harry and Louis exchange a look. Harry's is panicked and Louis' is amused. "Yeah, uh, I spilled soup on it at lunch." 

 

The rest of the day goes on without a hitch. Louis is still very sexually frustrated from what they couldn't finish at lunch time. Four o'clock rolls around and everybody seems to be in a hurry since it is Friday. Louis, however, is not. He looks over to Harry and he doesn't look to be in a rush either. 

"Are you coming?" Niall asks, grabbing his coat.

"No, I've got a few more reports to take care of." 

Niall narrows his eyes at Louis and then over to Harry. "I know that's not what's happening here but I'm not even going to question it. Have fun. See you Monday, you crazy sex kittens." He says to Louis and then winks to Harry as he walks out of the door. Liam is the last to leave the office besides Harry and Louis. 

"I thought he would never leave." Louis mutters and stands up from his desk. Harry also gets up from his desk with an innocent smile on his face. He walks over to Louis and engulfs him in a kiss. The kiss doesn't stay innocent for long. Louis grabs onto Harry's bum and grinds their dicks together. The friction feels incredible, considering both of them have been half-hard for the past three hours anticipating this. 

"Bend me over the desk already." Harry says, already undoing his belt buckle. Louis follows suit and drops his pants to his knees. With the bottle of lube in his hand, he hastily spreads the lube onto his dick. When he looks up, Harry has his pants off and is bent over the desk. 

"Jesus Christ, H." 

"You wanted to fuck me in the office so fuck me in the office." Harry whines, his voice husky and full of lust. He spreads his legs further apart and backs his bum closer to Louis. 

"You're impatient." Louis states.

"I am. So give me what I want." Harry looks back and flutters his eyelashes innocently like he didn't just say the most obscene things. 

Louis aims to please and always likes to give his fiance what he wants. He pumps his cock a few times before ramming it into Harry. 

"Holy fuck, Lou!" Harry cries out. Louis gives him a few seconds to adjust to the stretch of his cock. "Just fuck me, Louis." 

That's all the say so Louis needs. He grabs onto Harry's hips and thrusts forward. Harry drops down onto the desk and moans. His rhythm is fast and relentless. The room is silent aside from Louis' pants and Harry's moans.

"Harder!" Harry begs. 

Louis digs his fingers even harder into Harry's sides. He's sure that it will leave bruises but he knows Harry loves to be marked by him. He continues to thrust into him until Harry cries out, his whole body shuddering. 

"Lou." Harry pleads. Louis knows to do it again and he does. He nails his prostate over and over again until Harry is basically a sobbing mess. "Touch me. Please."

"No, H. You can come untouched. I know you can." Louis says through gritted teeth, he felt that familiar pool of arousal taking over his body. Harry's response is a whimper. Louis moves one hand to the small of his back and the other he wrapped into his curly hair. He pulls Harry's hair hard because he knows how much he likes it. Sure enough, a throaty moan escapes his lips. His back arches in pleasure which creates the perfect angle for Louis to pound dead-on to his prostate. 

"Right there!" Harry's moans grow louder and louder. 

"I'm close, H." 

"Touch me, please. Please, Lou." Harry begs. He continues to babble until Louis' palm lands flat on his left ass cheek. 

"There, I touched you." Louis utters, grabbing Harry's hair harder. He whines in protest. Louis responds by colliding his hand with the same cheek. Harry's whole body tenses up and he comes on the desk. Louis rides him through his orgasm. He thrusts into him a few more times before Louis is riding his own orgasm.

Louis pulls out of him slowly and carefully. Harry still winces and then clinches on nothing. Come starts to drip out of Harry's sore, red hole.

"You're filthy, H. I should clean you up, shouldn't I?" 

Harry nods fervently. Louis drops down onto his knees and spreads his cheeks. He licks his own come that was dripping out of his fiance. It's filthy and obscene but he couldn't get enough of it. Neither could Harry, judging by the pants coming out of his mouth. He makes quick work of licking Harry clean. Once he's finished, he stands up and pulls up his pants.

"All clean." Louis tells him and kisses up his back and to the side of his face. 

"Why did we wait this long to fuck in the office?" Harry thinks aloud with a dopey smile plastered on his face.

"I don't know. All I know is that we're going to do this again." 

"Niall is going to give us a bunch of shit for this, isn't he?" 

"Most definitely, baby. But it's so worth it."


End file.
